Ignite
by Night Fury Ninja
Summary: As a horrible storm filled with lightning covers berk in its darkness. It curses the one and only dragon of lightning and death itself. Turning that dragon into a human... The whole village must find a way to change him before he turns into a human forever, or. Falling into the hands of the wrong people... Will they make it? Toothless/human
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to Ignite**

**I know, Surprise story! But this was stuck in my mind. It about Toothless well, getting turned into a human by well some kind of way. I know, it may suck but they must find a way to turn him back before Alvin finds him and uses him for his own good. Will they make it?**

**I hope this story goes for in the long run and I hope you all enjoy this story!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**::Toothless::**

Things have been nice here on berk ever since we defeated the red death. Everyone now loves dragons, and I can tell that Hiccup finally got accepted. However, today, there was thing big storm. A storm so big that it actually rattled the house like an earthquake did.

It was the middle of the night… Hiccup was sleeping in his bed and I was sleeping on my rock, the usual.

However, whatever I did I could not fall asleep. Not even a minute, lightning was striking everywhere on this little island. "CRACK! BOOM! CRACK!"

It was a pattern of noises. It was almost like a ruined lullaby. Until I felt something shock me, and all went black… For I was left in the darkness…

:::**Next Day::**

I woke up to the light of day, finally. But something felt odd, and I smelt the stench of something, something burnt. Almost as if something was ignited. I looked around the room. Nothing could have caught fire because everything was the same. So I decided to get up and walk to see where it was coming from.

I found out I could not walk and fell straight to the ground. That's when I looked out my body. Hands, one leg (**His left one was gone almost like Hiccup's)**, and unfamiliar clothing. That's when I let out a yell…

"Whoa, What? Who was that?" I heard as Hiccup stumbled out of his bed

"Who are you?" He asked

**::Hiccup::**

I woke up to a sight of a boy, about my age, sitting on the ground. The one thing was is that he was missing his left leg, just like mine **(They are the same age as they were in the movie). **He had raven black hair with one side covering his left eye. He also had on a black tunic, black fur vest and black leggings with black fur boots.

"Who are you?" I asked as I was ready to grab my dagger. That is until he turned around…

Forest green eyes were the one thing that caught my eyes. They were just like Toothless's eyes. Then again, Toothless was nowhere to be found. Then that means….

"Toothless?" I asked hesitantly

"Ye-ah..." He asked

His voice was a bit dragged out. If it was a stranger, how would he know Toothless…?

"Is that you?" I asked

He nodded.

"What, happened to you?" I asked calmly. However, the inside of me was burning with fear.

He just shrugged to my question. Should I tell my father? What will happen?

"Wait here a sec..." I told him. I have to get someone I can trust… Someone that won't freak out about what happened… That's why I headed to the blacksmith shop.

**::At the blacksmith::**

"Gobber! Gobber! Gobber!" I shouted as I entered the black smith

"What is it now me' lad?" He asked

"I need to show you something!" I said quickly

"What's with all the rush? I-"He got cut off

"Not now! Just come with me!" I said as I lead him out the door

He looked just as puzzled as I was. Even though I knew what happened to the possible Toothless.

So, as I opened the door and quickly shut it behind me. I started to regret my option. But Gobber is here now, so I must show him.

"Follow me." I said to Gobber while leading him up the stairs. As I entered my room I still saw Toothless sitting in the same spot he was. Just sitting, like nothing gone wrong in the first place!

Gobber gasped

"Who is this?" He said pointing to him

I did not want to really tell him but this boy looks exactly like Toothless. The eyes, missing one of his left legs, wearing all black…"

"Gobber, I think it's Toothless" I said confidently

He then walked up to Toothless and inspected him.

"Yeah… This is definitely Toothless." he said

"How do you know?" I asked

"Look…" He said pointing to Toothless's rock

There showed a lightning mark…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The offspring of ****lightning **** and death itself…. **

**Yeah I tried to make the first chapter good, however, let me know what you think. I would accept any review or PM to improve this story!**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!**

**Want anything added to the story? Write it in the reviews or PM me!**

**See ya' laterz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! A New Chapter!**

**I hope you all liked the first chapter to this story. I will try my best to improve in any way I can.**

**Enjoy this new chapter!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter quote-_

"_We must learn to live together as brothers, or we will perish together as fools."_

_-Martin Luther King_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**::Hiccup::**

"Gobber, what do we do now?" I asked turning to him

"No matter what we will have to tell your father." He said

"But-"I got cut off

"Listen, he would find out eventually, better tell him now."

I looked to Toothless, and then back at Gobber. What would my father say? Would he be mad? What will his reaction be?

"Then, how will we get Toothless up?" I asked gesturing to Toothless's leg

"I have a spare leg I made for you in the smith, I had it in case anything happened to your present one." He said "Let me go get it, wait here."

Once Gobber left I wondered if I could talk to Toothless. I wonder if he understood me. I knew he understood basic commands but…well….

"Hey, Toothless." I said to him

He looked at me, he had the same green eyes as me, and so there was no hint that he was a dragon.

"Hey…" He said

I jumped back; I never knew he could talk. He probable picked it up from anyone.

"HICCUP!"

I knew who's voice that was; it was my father's voice. I heard him stomp up the stairs with Gobber behind him.

_Really Gobber?_

"Hiccup, who is this!" My father demanded

"Dad-uhhh, let me explain." I got cut off

_Will someone please listen?_

"You don't need to explain anything!" He shouted "Who is this!"

_Hiccup, tell him…_

_**What?**_

_Tell him…_

I looked over to Toothless, he talked to me through his mind.

"Dad, this is Toothless. I do not know how this happened but all I know is that he was stuck by a lightning bolt and turned into a human!" I said quickly

_Good job…_

I looked over to Toothless again; he was staring up at me. Gobber already put on the prosthetic leg.

"Hiccup, what happened?" My dad asked

"I told you! During the storm he must have turned!" I said

My dad looked at me,

"Tell the other dragon riders, we will figure out something." He said as he exited the house

When I turned around I saw that Toothless was already standing. He was a little wobbly though. He stood the same height as I did.

"Ok, lets go to the academy." I said as I anxiously walked out

_The academy? What are we doing today?_

"Will you stop that?" I asked as I turned around

_Stop what?_

"Stop talking in my head!" I demanded

_Sorry… I'm not use to your language, well, not much_

"Ok fine…"

As we walked into the academy. Surprisingly, everyone was waiting for me.

"Where were you? And who is that?" Fishlegs asked

"Well, long story short, I took so long because his person you see right here is Toothless!" I said

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy

_Nice one_

"Shut up!" I said turning to Toothless

"Sorry, I di-d I-it again." Toothless said

I turned to the other dragon riders.

"Well, it's nice that you all believe me." I said sarcastically

However, Fishlegs was full of interest,

"What happened? Is it really Toothless? What were you talking too?" He asked quickly

I looked over to Toothless

_What?_

"Tell him!" I said

_Really? Okay! I'm just going to play 100 questions!_

I rolled my eyes

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**::Toothless::**

I told Fishlegs everything I could, if it's about my race or what happened. I told him everything. At least someone believed Hiccup, but it was really nice to talk to someone who really understood you.

After the day at the academy it was time to go to sleep

"_More like 1,000 questions"_ I said to Hiccup sarcastically

He just rolled his eyes

"You know that you don't have to sleep on the rock" He said

"_I'm used to it" _I said as I laid down

"Suit yourself." Hiccup said as he blew out the candle

I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

::_Dream::_

"_You can't hide…" A low voice said_

"_Who are you?" I shouted_

"_Ha ha haa…. Child… I am your fear! Your awakening! I'm the one who turned you into what you are! I am your master and I you are my little puppet!" They said_

"_What do you want!"_

"_Are you stupid? I want your soul! Your power! And in about 7 days time your power will be mine!" They shouted_

"_Leave me alone!" I shouted_

"_I will in seven days time…. Enjoy your life now… before your fate…"_

_::End dream::_

I woke up, heart pounding face leaking with sweat, I must tell Hiccup!

Before… we are too late

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**There is the 2nd chapter! Things look like they are starting to get dark**

**I hope you all loved this chapter!**

**What anything added to the story? Questions? Suggestions? Write it in the reviews or PM me!**

**See ya' laterz**

**p.s- Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! Welcome to an all new chapter of Ignite!**

**Last chapter Toothless had a dream about something or someone that wants his power! I wonder what will happen…**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter Quote-_

"_The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step." –Lao Tzu_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**::Toothless's P.O.V::**

I watched over Hiccup as he slept, I was about to wake him up but I was not sure if I should. I was fighting with myself.

_Should I?_

_Who was that person?_

_What do they want with my soul?_

_Whatever!_

I quickly lifted the bed up making Hiccup fall on the cold wooden floor.

"What are you doing?!" He asked while getting up

"I-I ha-d a dream, I'm i-n grea-t danger." I struggled to say those words

"What was it about?" He asked

"Someone is coming after me, and I don't like the sound of that." I said. I was surprised, that's the first time I have ever said anything clearly in human language.

"It was probably some stupid nightmare" He said laying back down on his bed

"It said that in seven days I will die, and they will have my soul." I stated

"Nightmares…" he said

I actually don't know. It did not seem like an ordinary nightmare.

_7 days… You will slowly die….. starting tomorrow…._

_**What?**_

By then everything was silent, looks like my best friend wont believe me, I guess that I will have to await my fate. By then, I fell right back to sleep…

**::Morning::**

I slowly got off of my rock. I looked over to Hiccup's bed, empty. He must have left to go to the academy. I wonder what will happen today, since time is slowly ticking.

As I walked over to the academy, many people stared at me. They did not know it was me though, they probably thought that I was a threat or something like that.

I walked into the academy, when I did this all the teens exept for Hiccup and Fishlegs stared at me.

"Ok guys, now we are going to do the eel test!" Hiccup announced breaking the silence.

" Didn't we do that already…" Snotlout asked

"Yes but, I want to see if any of them are not affected." Hiccup said as he held a eel out to Hookfang

He quickly ran away to the far side of the academy

"_Scared?" I asked him_

"_Shut up…" He said_

Hiccup then held out one to Stormfly, ran away

Barf and Belch, ran away

Meatlug, ran away after woke up from her nap

Then he held out one to me, However, I felt no need to run.

"Toothless?" He asked

"What?" I asked back

"Ummm- an eel is right in front of your face." He stated

"I know that!" I said

"Are you scared?" He asked

"Why would I be? It just like a fish!" I said

_What was I saying? _

He stared at me wide- eyed.

_Then I realized, the person who said he was going to take my soul and my power meant that he was going t take away my dragon abilities and make me a powerless human…_

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked again

"Hiccup, I must leave before its too late!" I said while turning and running out of the academy.

I found myself running through the village, I was frightened. I was actually scared, I did not want to be human! Not at all!

I stopped at an edge of a cliff over looking the vast sea. I knew that I could not fly, and I knew that I could not run from a problem like this.

"Toothless!" I heard Hiccup calling my name

This is it, go? Or await my fate? I stared back down at the ocean. I was going to go… I stood up and turned around. Hiccup and the teens were looking down at me from a little hill.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked

"Hiccup, brother, I must leave now, We will meet again I promise!" I said as I leaned back at started to fall…

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screamed

As I was falling I saw Hiccup look over the cliff

"_You did not believe me, Im sorry" I _said to him

I looked one more time, then I fell into the ice cold ocean. I closed my eyes, hoping that I will make it back. And hopefully… Survive

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well, theres the chapter! Don't worry, Hiccup will come into the story again. Maybe in about, two chapters?**

**Oh and im thinking about putting an O.C in this story, Tell me what you think!**

**Feel free to leave a review! Means a lot!**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!**

**See ya' Laterz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello an welcome to a whole new chapter of Ignite!**

**Sorry for the long wait, I was studying for my big test coming up! So I just had to get chapters for my 2 stories written in case I miss to many days.**

**In response to:**

_The dragon- **The OC? Well you will find out in this chapter! Im thinking it would be with toothless :)**_

_Chapter Quote-_

"_We travel, some of us forever, to seek states, other lives, other souls" – Anais Nin_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**::Toothless's P.O.V::  
**

I woke up on an island unknown to me, it looked like berk but…. Weirder. I felt very uncomfortable there, as I looked up, I saw that large mountains blocked out the sun and casted the whole island with the darkest spell that I have ever known.

I walked through the woods, hopefully my destiny brought me in the right direction. I never understood destiny though, it leads you one way, then out the other. The whole time I was in the forest, I felt like someone was watching me so I turned around quickly.

"If you want to talk to me, just say something…" I whispered

Nothing…

"Ok then, bye!" I said as I turned back around

"Wait!" A voice said. I looked back around, it sounded like a female voice but, uncertain

I waited for a moment

"Hello?" I asked

"Your like me, are you?" She asked

I stood there for another moment

"I don't know who or what you are, but im on a quest to save my life!" I said

"Me too!" She said coming out from the bushes. She had long black hair coming down to her waist with a nice pair of blue eyes

"My name is Suki!" She said cheerfully " Whats yours?" (**A/N in my story, dragons have regular human-like names)**

"Ashton, Ash for short…" I said quietly

"Hey! You said your trying so save your life? Right? Is it because your looking for someone?" She asked

"Uhhh, yeah" I said "why?"

"I came here yesterday! I was looking for something when I found the prophecy!" She said

"Prophecy?" I asked

"Yeah, you were turned right?" She asked

"Yeah, where you?" I asked

"Yep! That's why im here!" Im going to beat that persons butt!" She said cheerfully

Something must have hit her in the head one day… I swear…

"Hey! Can I join you? We are on a journey for the same thing right?" She asked

"Oh, yeah! This prophecy was about us slowly losing our dragon like powers until we are fully human!" She said

"You don't look that concerned." I said

" I am! Please can I come? Please!" She begged

"Fine! " I said then turned around to go in the same direction I was going in

"But we have to go! We must go to the next island to find the next key!" She said pulling me the other way

"Key?" I asked

"Yes, The 3 signs of power!" She said

I looked at her as if to ask why?

"No time to explain! Lets go!" She said as she tugged me along

Before I knew it we where back on the shore.

Now, we have to go to the west of this island!" She said pointing west "But how?"

"We can build a boat…" I said

" You have great ideas my friend, lets go build it!" She shouted as she took my hand and tugged me back along to the forest…..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I gave them human-like names because I did not want any Shadow are Darkfang or anything like that! I wanted this story to be sorta different. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter**

**And sorry for an spelling or grammar errors!**

**Oh, Ashton or Toothless did not tell Suki the name Hiccup gave him, just because everyone seems to laugh at it….. come on! We all know it, But his name gives him his awesomeness!**

**See ya' laterz**


	5. Chapter 5:Forgive and Forget

**Hello, and welcome to an all new chapter of Ignite!**

**Chapter 5 mark! Yay! **

**In response to:**

_The dragon- _**Yay! I'm glad you love my stories, it makes me feel special. So special I must do this face- :3- yes, that special**

_Chapter Quote-_

"_Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend." –_**Albert Camus**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**::Hiccup's P.O.V::**

Toothless has been gone for a day already. I couldn't eat or sleep. I even found a loss of words.

_Im sorry I did not believe you. _I kept saying to myself. Today I had to meet the others at the academy. I still did not speak to any of them after Toothless left, I was to depressed to say anything.

As I walked down to the academy, I heard mumbles of concern, I just shrugged them off. I finally walked into the academy, when I did this everyone just stared at me.

"You have to talk at some point!" Fishlegs pointed out

I just stood there silent for a moment

"I'm going to go look for Toothless." I finally said

"What? Are you nuts? Who knows where he is?" Astrid asked

"I know, but he was my first best friend, and I must make up what I did to him." I said

" I'll come!" Astrid said

"Us too!" The twins shouted

"Im in!" Snotlout said

"I guess I'll go to!" Fishlegs stated

"Ok then! Let's go!" I said

Astrid pulled me on to Stormfly and we all set off to find Toothless, We looked over every island around berk

"Lets look further!" I shouted to everyone.

And we did, we never been to these parts of the ocean yet, so its all new

"Whos that!" Astrid shouted pointing below

"Lets check it out" I said

As we all landed, the person just stared, It looked like a she.

"Hello?" I said starting to walk to her

When she turned around you can see that see had long black hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked

"We wont hurt you." I said stepping closer

"Ashton!" She shouted, I was guessing it was someone she knew, she thought we where threats

"What is it now!" A familiar voice said coming out of the forest

I looked over to the voice, it was Toothless!

"Its you!" I said running over to my best friend

But he backed up, "What are you doing here?" He asked

"We came looking for you!" I said " Im so sorry for what I did!" I said to him

He was silent for a moment, until the girl came in between us

"So you know him?" she asked Toothless

"Yeah…" he said "Where I came from Vikings and dragons lived in peace."

"Ohhh, That awesome! So no killing or anything like that?" She asked

"No!"He shouted

She looked back at me,

"Im Suki!" she said holding out her hand

"Hiccup.." I said shaking her hand

" What did you call Toothless?" I asked

"Toothless? She asked " He called you Toothless!"

"Yep…" Toothless said

"Whatever!" she said " His real name is Ashton!" She told me

Everyone was silent for a moment

"uhhh, we really have to get to the other island." Suki said

"Other island?" I questioned

"Yeah! Before we are no longer dragons!" Suki said

"So what_ Ashton_ was telling me, was true?" I asked

"Well, I guess so!" Suki said

"If we don't find the 3 signs of power in time, someone will have our powers." Ashton said

"I'll help you" I said as I turned to the other riders "What do you think"

They all looked at eachother

"Where in!" Astrid said

"Okay!" I said turning to Suki and Toothless(**I will switch between Toothless and Ashton over time)** "Get on a dragon with someone!"

"Ok!" Suki said going on to Hookfang with Snotlout

Toothless went on with Fishlegs and we flew off

" Where do we have to go!" I said to Suki

"West from this island!" She said

We all were flying over the vast blue ocean, it was about mid-afternoon by now.

"Your looking beautiful today!" Snotlout said to Suki

Suki gaged

"Watch out Snotlout, she has lost a bit of her sanity!" Toothless said

"I have not!" Suki shouted

"Have too!" Toothless said

"Shut up!" Astrid shouted

We were all silent the moment after, I started to lose my confidence in finding this island. But if it for my friend, I would risk anything….

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well, that's the chapter! I hope you all liked it!**

**Sorry for so much dialogue but I had the have it to develop it a little more**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!**

**See ya laterz!**


	6. Chapter 6:Friendship and sanity

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to an all new chapter of Ignite!**

**Well, this big final test is going well so far, luckily I have found time in my day to write two new chapters, each for my two stories!**

**In response to:**

_The dragon- _**Yeah, I can admit when I thought of it that I was cracking up, and yeah…. Snotlout flirting with a dragon? Seems like him…**

_Chapter Quote-_

"_Whatever we expect with confidence becomes our own self-fulfilling prophecy."_

**-Brian Tracy**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

::Hiccup's P.O.V::

After a couple of hours of flying over the ocean, we finally reached the island. It had soft sandy beaches, but it was cold for some reason…

"Ok, lets go find that prophecy!" Suki said as she walked off,then she turned around

"Well, are you coming?" She asked everyone

"Im coming." Toothless said

"Anyone else?" Suki asked

"Why don't we all go?" I suggested

"Perfect! Well then, come on!" She said

We all followed Suki, Yeah, I can admit that she is a little nutty, I don't know how, but just, go with it

"Stop, there could be traps!" Toothless said holding out his arm to Suki

"Traps? Traps! Haha! Like that would stop me! She said walking forward

"Watch out!" Toothless said while he pulled her back

A whole set of arrows came out of a hidden rock wall

"Told you." Toothless said helping her up

As she got up, Snotlout came over to help her on the other side

"Don't worry babe, I will protect you!" He said stepping on front of her.

"In your dreams!" Suki said gesturing us to follow again

"Rejected…" Toothless whispered to Snotlout

"Oh yeah? Lets see about that!" Snotlout said coming up to Suki again.

"Hey bebe, how are you today?" He asked, but was greeted by a punch to the face

"I prefer my boyfriends un-flirty and less annoying." Suki said walking away

"Wow, you actually spoke some sence!" Toothless said to her

"I never lost my sanity! We went over this!" She said

Toothless just rolled his eyes, and before we knew it, we were standing in front of a big stone. The letters carved on it where FRIENDSHIP.

Toothless read it aloud-

_A friend is one who stands to share_

_Your every touch of grief and care_

_He comes by chance, but stays by choice_

_Your praises he is quick to voice_

_No grievous fault or passing whim_

_Can make an enemy with him_

_And though your need be great or small_

_His strength is yours throughout it all_

_No matter where your path may turn_

_Your welfare is his chief concern_

_No matter what your dream may be_

_He prays you triumph soon to see_

_There is no wish your tongue can tell_

_But what it is your friends as well_

_The life of him who has a friend_

_Is double- guarded to the end (Poem by _**Edgar A. Guest)**

By this Suki's and Toothless' eyes started to glow and they turned into big ones. They where dragon like eyes.

"Well that's the first stone!" I said " five more days left!"

"Well then!" Suki said "Lets go!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well, that's the chapter, Im sorry about all the dialogue, but it developes this story more flowingly .**

**I may update in a couple of days due to my test and story information.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**See ya' laterz!**


	7. Chapter 7- Campfire

**Hello!, and welcome to an all new chapter of Ignite**

**ANNOCMENT: I will only update once a week for now (Every Friday) Due to development and school. Sorry for any inconvenience!**

**Responces-**

_Thedragon-_ Does Suki like Ash/ Toothless? I guess you can say that, But I am not giving away any spoilers! So yeah, if she does, I guess Snotlout is out of the game!

_Tegan' - Don't worry, the new chapter is finally here! And Thank you for liking this story, it means a lot :). By the way,also thank you for wishing me luck, gives me the boost! Oh, and almost forgot, Welcome to the responces!_

_Chapter quote-_

"_Other things may change us but we start and end with family"-_**Anthony Brandt**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

::**No one's P.O.V::**

Before the group knew it, it was already getting dark before they even got off the island. So, they got shelter in a cave that they found just off shore, where they could rest for the time being.

" Where to now?" Hiccup asked

"We just go to an island the east of here, should bring us there" Suki stated

"So, your just like…. Ash?" Fishlegs asked while staring into the fire

"Uhhh, yeah, but that depends on what type of dragon he is" She said

"What type of dragon are you?" Ash asked

"Haha! Im the one and only Night Fury! The last of my kind!" She cheered while standing up

"That's weird, Toothless is a Night Fury." Fishlegs stated

There was silence for a moment

"wha- really? That means im not the last? Yay!" She cheered

"Anyway, what did happen to all the Night Furies?" Hiccup asked

"Well, Night Furies lived on one island, and one island only, until one day Vikings found us, at least, that's all I remember" Suki stated

"So your saying that Night furies just, vanished? Out of no where?" Astrid asked

"Yep, At least I think" Suki said

Everyone was silent moment after, it was kind of strange that this kind of thing happened. What is it never did? What if, there was no dream, normal day? Or was it just bound to happen?

"Uhhh, Toothless, I never understood, what was the dealing with you and that whispering death?" Hiccup asked

(**A/N- If you did not watch the series, Toothless seemed to have a grudge against a certain whispering death, but they never say what it was about or they never found out)**

"That? Oh…. I dint want to talk about it" Toothless said

"Please?" Hiccup asked

"Well, the reason why is that, the whispering death you saw, killed everyone and I mean everyone that I loved, which is my family, I vowed that day that I would get him back but, It would not change anything." Toothless stated

"Im sorry.." Hiccup said

"Why?" Toothless asked

"All that happened, I mean, you lost a family, your freedom by flight and-" Hiccup got cut off

"Even, though I lost all that stuff I still got you, and everyone here, all I know is that if someone did something no one can imagine to you, don't do the same to them, maybe defend your self, but if you do something, you will suffer the same punishment." Toothless said

Everyone was silent again, letting those words sink in

"Anyway, I think we should get some rest, we all got a long day tomarrow." Toothless said laying down

Everyone agreed,

"If only, you looked happy" Hiccup whispered while drifting off the sleep…

**Xxxxxxxxx**

**Yeah, sorry if this chapter was short, I will make up for it I promise**

**Oh and I almost forgot!**

**Tip and Fact time!**

**Fact - Suki wears something similar to what Toothless wears, it includes a Black dress, black tights, and black boots. **

**Fact- As you can see, Suki may have developed a crush on Ash, Just saying! We all want to see it!**

**Tip- I recommend you read this while listening to a fire sound, like you know how a fire crackles and its all quiet, it may make you think you are there, just put it a little low so you can focus on the story if you want**

**:::::::::::::**

**Have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8- Wound

**Hello and welcome to an all new chapter of Ignite!**

**Friday! Don't we all love it? Anyway, throughout the week I came up with plenty of ideas! Hopefully they all work out fine!**

**Responces-**

_The dragon-_**Yeah, I can admit that she likes Ash, it's a little obvious, However, Ash like Suki but he decides to hide it.**

**I do not own HTTYD!**

**On with the story?**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**::Ash's P.O.V::**

After we woke up we packed up and left the first island, now it was time to go to the second! Just joy…

I was riding with Fishlegs on meatlug, while Suki rode with Snotlout, Hiccup rode with Astrid of corce while the twins rode their dragon.

"So now we just head to the next island?" Hiccup asked

"Yeah, that's really all you have to do." I stated

"Wow, easy" Hiccup said

As we flew over the island, I saw that this is going to be a challenge

"Outcast island…" I said (**A/N outcast island is really like a big black island, not much living things if you have not seen the show)**

"Oh great! We just happen to end up here!" Snotlout shouted

"Listen boy its either you go down their or enjoy the long ride home!" Suki said

"We must be quick, we don't want to be seen." Hiccup stated

"Right…" I said

As we landed on the island, I caught a wiff of this horrible smell. Like something was dead and it been here for years. Which is normally what outcast island should smell like I guess.

"It's a big island, we should split up but lay low." Astrid suggested

"Ok!" everyone said as we went our separate ways. I walked by myself, I took in the surrounding area, yep, death, that's all it was like

I only knew that I have to find a big stone with words carved into it, that all

I was not watching where I was going and tripped, I landed in a place with pointy rocks sticking out from the ground, surprisingly, the only injury I got was a big gash on my right leg. It was bleeding heavily but I had to find this rock. Time was running out and we only have a matter of days. I got back up and limped on my right leg.

It seems as though I was going in circles, everything looked the same. My leg was really starting to bother me, I just shrugged it off.

I should have met with the others right now but I had to find shelter, I was not in the shape to look for anyone right now so, I went to the closest cave I could find and sat down. I looked down at my leg. I noticed that I made a blood trail into the cave.

I tried to touch the wound but it was too tender. If I sat here I would just bleed out. I guess, I had to wait.

…

**::No one's P.O.V::**

Suki as also lost, she tried calling but it was no use, this island was to big. That is, until she saw the blood trail

"Blood?" She said to herself

She came closer and she took in the scent that was around the area

"Ash!" She shouted

She followed the blood trail to a nearby cave, that's when she saw Ash, it looked like he passed out, though he had a pool of blood around him

"Ash?" She questioned

She came closer to him, to see that the blood coming from his leg. She had to do something fast, otherwise he would bleed to death.

"Yeah…" Ash said

"What happened?" Suki asked

"I fell of a little cliff, not that high" He said

"Im going to go get help, hang in there!" Suki said exiting the cave

"I promise"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So that the chapter, I know its mostly about his leg but all stories cant always be happy, right?**

**Anyway, next update will be next Friday, again, sorry for any inconvenience!**

**P.S- Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!**


	9. Chapter 9- Love Comes around

**Hello and welcome to an all new chapter of Ignite!**

**If any of you have not seen the series, let me tell you because this chapter involves something from the series.**

**In the chapter- Alvin, which is like a bad guy in the series. And is also the bad guy here ;)**

**I also made Alvin like a mystical being, what I mean is that he found a book or scroll and had learned what he could do to get the "Dragon Conquerer" A.k.a- Hiccup. For short, he just learned spells and tricks in the book.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**::Toothless's P.O.V::**

I sat there waiting for about a half an hour, Suki didn't arrive yet. My leg was starting to throb from the pain, For a wound in the leg, it bled a lot.

Vision getting blurry, I got up and headed out the cave. Limping on my right leg, I made it back to the stone by following my previous blood trail. On it, it said

LOVE

Love? The only person I know is in love is Astrid and Hiccup. Whatever the cost, I read the scripting.

_When you're not here to share my days and nights_

_My life is so incomplete_

_For you are my heart, my soul_

_The 'Oneness' I had known to seek_

_Without you I merely exist from day to day_

_With you I know that I will find_

_All that I have been searching for_

_My completeness, my eternal peace of mind_

_You are the keeper of my dreams_

_The man who hold my heart in his hands_

_The one I want the spend my life with_

_The one with whom I will always stand_

_Stand beside through thick and thin_

_Through all that life will throw our way_

_Knowing that this special love we share_

_Will guide us, each and everyday_

_This journey was started long ago_

_Before this time and place_

_The journey of completeness_

_As two hearts and souls embrace_

_Forever is what I want with you_

_For the search is at an end_

_Our hearts have found each other_

_As lovers, as soul- mates, as friends _**(Poem by Denise mangano)**

As I finished I heard something behind me.

"That's a nice story you got their boy"

I quickly turned around

"Alvin…" I sneered

As I backed up against the wall, I felt something else

My wings, my wings are back! All we needed was one more stone. But now I feel it is to late…

Alvin grabbed me by my shirt collar and dragged me along

"Heh heh, looks like your coming with me." He sneered

I tried my best to get out of his grasp. It was no use since I could not run now.

As he dragged me along, he lead me to a different destination. A cell

Just a small, metal jail cell. He tossed me in, making me hot the hard wall

"Well talk later boy, all I need to find out now is how to deal with you." He chuckled "Dragon…"

I was shocked, so it was him!

"What do you want with us?" I shouted

"Simple, I want that dragon conquerer!" He sneered

He wanted Hiccup all along didn't he?

"To bad you wont be able to save is a wonderful lad" He said

"You wouldn't dare to lay a finger on him Alvin!" I shouted

"Its not just him I want, I want you! With you I would be able to take over every island!" He laughed

"Me? I would never go on your side!" I said

"To bad, in less than a week you will be mine." He chuckled " But here is your new roommate!"

He tossed no other but Suki into my cell as he walked away

"Suki!" I said running over to her " Are you okay?"

"Im fine…" she said sitting up " What happened?"

"Well, we got captured for a start" I said " And we got our wings back"

"Yeah.." She said "What are we going to do now?" Suki asked

"We can only wait, unless we have a plan." I said sitting next to her

"We can bust down these bars!" She said

"I highly think that it would not be possible." I said

"Anything is possible!" She said

I was silent after that, here we are, next to each other, in a cell, alone.

"Wait, the poem I read! I know how to get out of here!" I stated

"What is it?" She asked

"Well the poem was about love, and you help each other get through hard times….."

"So your saying we need Hiccup and Astrid?" She asked

I was silent, she was right, we would need Hiccup and Astrid unless…..

"Suki do you really want to get out of here?" I asked standing up

"Yeah!" She exclaimed

"Then, we don't need Hiccup and Astrid." I stated

"Why, aren't they th-" I cut her off and placed my lips on hers

It was the only way to get out, or at least to try

It felt like I was in the clouds but I eventually released. Before she protested, I saw a hole in the ceiling open up revealing the sunlight.

"Ash wh-" I cut her off again

"No time to explain love, go up through that hole and get help!" I said lifting her up to the hole

"What about you? She said

"Only one of us cant get out, and that person is you!" I said "Now climb out!"

"But-"

"No, Go!" I shouted

And she did, and I was alone again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well, thats the chapter. And no, I am not a master at writing love scenes but I had to get it in there**

**P.S- Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!**


End file.
